Darklore
Large Ooze (Extraplanar) HD: 7d10+42 (80 hp) Initiative: -6 (-6 Dex) Speed: 10 ft. AC: 6 (-1 Size, -5 Dex, +2 Natural), Touch 4, Flat-footed 6 BAB/Grapple: +5/+13 Attack: 1 slam +9 melee (1d8+4 and evil lore) Full Attack: 4 slams +9 melee (1d8+4 and evil lore) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Steal/feed evil lore Special Qualities: DR 5/good and bludgeoning, blindsight 60 ft., ooze traits, SR15 Saves: Fort. +8, Ref. -3, Will +5 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 1, Con 23, Int 11, Wis 13, Cha 12 Skills: Concentration +16, Knowledge (any one) +10 Feats: Ability Focus (evil lore), Iron Will, Weapon Focus (slam) Environment: Any land (Gray Waste or any evil-aligned plane touched by the River Styx) Organization: Solitary CR: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 8-14HD (Large); 15-21HD (Huge) LA: - “I’m as hungry as a darklore in Elysium.” - A planar cliché A darklore is a wriggling mass of bluish-gray amorphous flesh with dark green veins pulsing just below its body surface. The creature originated when the Maeldur Et Kavurik, an ancient creation of the baernaloths, plunged into the River Styx due in part to the machinations of a baernaloth called Daru Ib Shamiq. The foul water absorbed his dark secrets, splashed on shore and became sentient. Originally spawned in the first layer of the Gray Waste, darklores now spread throughout all the infernal planes where the River Styx runs. Because of its teleport matrix ability, they are being hunted by yugoloths everywhere. Evil Lore (Ex): Any evil creature hit by a darklore takes 1 Intelligence damage automatically. A non-evil creature must make a Cha-based DC 16 will save to avoid damage. A good creature gets +2 bonus on this save. Generally, outsiders with good subtype are too pure to be affected. Alternatively, a darklore can choose to bestow evil knowledge instead of stealing it. The subject becomes aware of a dark secret, requiring any non-evil creature to make a Cha-based DC 16 will save or be stunned for 1d4 rounds. A neutral creature gains +2 bonus on this save. If the save failed, a paladin must make another will save (same DC) or lose his paladin status, requiring an atonement to restore. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): At will – darkness, clairaudience/clairvoyance, detect good/evil, greater teleport (self only), see invisibility; 3/day – blasphemy. CL=HD, Cha-based DC 11 + spell level. Teleport Matrix (Su): A darklore can serve as a teleport matrix, allowing anyone whose true name has been consumed to use greater teleport (self + 50 lbs only) as a spell-like ability at will. However, the true name must be an evil secret, thus mostly outsiders with evil subtype can qualify. DM’s Toolkit: Using Dark Secrets The DM may use a darklore to impart or strip a PC of certain knowledge, such as the location or gate key to a lower planar portal, the true name of a fiend, a secret evil plan by their antagonists, details of an evil item or place, etc. Converted from Hellbound: The Blood War. Category:Oozes